Rising Moon, Setting Sun
by SilverShadowKitsune
Summary: An evil will present itself, but not for a few years. For now, Sora and Kairi are going on a tour of the worlds. Will mutual feelings finally be realized, especially since Sora is now Kairi's knight?


Okay, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic I've ever posted. I had written one before Kingdom Hearts II came out, but the new game quickly destroyed any possibilities for that one. Anyway, this is just something that had been floating around my mind. I've had a few random ideas for it, so I'll add those in at the right time.

Flames will no be tolerated. Reviews are welcome though. Reviews will actually make me want to right with my very busy schedule (or soon to be busy schedule).

Rated T for future content

**Rising Moon, Setting Sun**

**By SilverShadowKitsune**

**Prologue**

Sora searched an ever-darkening sky for answers he knew would not be there. From his perch on the bent palm tree, the ruby sky stared at him while the sapphire sea waved at him gently, a cool sea breeze ruffling his brown hair.

He and Riku had been back on their island home for half a year now. He had many changes mentally from his two-year adventure. He still possessed his vividness and lovable goofball attitude. Now, he could be serious at times as well. Moreover, the naivetéhe had once possessedhad faded somewhat. He had seen some of the awful things the world was capable of.

Not much had changed about him physically, though there were some altercations. He had grown a few inches, finally catching up to Riku in height. Some muscle had also started to develop upon his wiry frame, though that might have been from many sparring matches with Riku since their return. He had to keep up his strength for his new "job."

Three months after Sora and Riku had returned from their adventure in Kingdom Hearts with Xemnas, Kairi had asked Sora to become her official guardian as a Princess of Light. Riku would cover for him if he were ever unable to do his job from injures or illness. It had been a rather interesting conversation when Kairi had first asked him.

**Flashback to Three Months Ago**

_Sora and Kairi had been sitting on the dock, just as they had before their adventure had begun._

"_Hey Sora? Can I ask you something?" Kairi asked rather abruptly, stopping Sora from watching the setting sun._

"_Sure Kairi. You know I wouldn't refuse to listen you," he had replied sincerely, causing Kairi to smile._

"_Well, you know how all the other Princesses of Light have a guardian or a protector? Like how Jasmine has Aladdin and Belle has the Beast?" Kairi asked and explained at the same time._

"_Yeah…" Sora replied, not understanding what Kairi was trying to say._

"_Well, I was wondering something. It's kinda a favor, actually," Kairi said with a nervous voice, her head down._

"_Tell what it is, Kairi. You know I won't refuse unless it's something I can't do," Sora replied with a gently look on his face._

"_Sora, I was wondering…"Kairi started, then turned up her head to look at him, "I was wondering if you would be my guardian? My knight to defend me?"_

_Sora was stunned for a moment. Kairi was asking him to be her protector? Him, the one who had always been weaker then Riku?_

"_Are you sure about this, Kairi? Wouldn't you be better off with Riku protecting you? He's always been the stronger one," Sora said, confused by her choice._

"_No Sora, I'm sure of my choice. Riku may have been stronger when we were younger, but he was also older then you. But after all _we've _been through," she said with an added emphasis on 'we', "I know you're the right choice._

"_So will you?" she asked again, looking into his eyes once more, hope shining from their depths._

_Sora was surprised at the emotion. He could see it, almost feel it coming off her in waves and crashing into him. Hope, that he would accept her request? Hope, that he would be the one to protect her from all things out there? For a moment, he was silent._

"_Yes," he said, rather abruptly, startling Kairi momentarily. "Yes, I will be your guardian, Princess Kairi of Destiny Islands," he finished with an air of formality and a smile._

_Kairi smiled and threw her arms around Sora in a tight hug. "Thank you for accepting, Keyblade Wielder of Light, Sora of Destiny Islands." Sora just hugged her back._

**End Flashback**

Sora now his job was to protect Kairi. That really didn't mean much right now, since everything was peaceful on the island. Of course, he had to escort her at night if she was every nervous, but most of the time he was already with her, so it wasn't a hassle. Actually, Kairi enjoyed going to dance clubs, and often dragged Sora and Riku with her. Afterwards, it was often dark, so Sora went with her to her house before heading back to his to help her feel safe.

Nevertheless, Sora knew one day, it would be dangerous again, so he had to keep training. King Mickey even said it in the letter he had left for the three of them in the bottle after the battle with Xemnas. He even had the letter in his pocket still, as the king had said to do.

**Flashback to the Day Sora and Riku Returned from their Battle with Xemnas**

_The letter had read:_

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi**

_**I'm glad all of you are back together again. I know you are hoping that all the adventure and excitement that you've experienced is over. How I wish I could say that your hopes were true.**_

_**Even now, I can feel something brewing. It won't happen for a least a few years, and it's gonna be big. You'll have to train to prepare yourself. Yes, that does include Kairi. Teach her how to fight! She should be able to summon the Keyblade Riku gave her in the World That Never Was.**_

_**However, there is a happier note to this letter. In six months, the world's barriers will stop working, since it's obvious to them that the barriers are no longer needed (don't ask how I know this, I just do. It's part of my job as king). So, when that happens, a gummi ship will come to Destiny Islands, and I'm letting you guys go traveling if you want. I know Kairi wants to see all the worlds you've been to, and new worlds have appeared as well. It's a good idea to start making good connections with them before the trouble starts and they become wary of strangers.**_

_**So, if you wanna go, take the gummi ship when it appears and have fun! Go back to Yen Sid's tower to get Kairi and Riku enchanted clothes if you want. Say hi to old friends and tell them to prepare. Visit us as well!**_

_**Either way, stay sharp and practice!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**King Mickey**_

_**P.S.: Keep this letter with you, you'll need it to get on the gummi ship. And no, you can not bring any other friends of yours. Only three people can fit on the gummi ship.**_

_Sora felt a note of despair at the thought of more fighting, and he felt that Riku had the same feeling, as well as Kairi._

"_Well at least this time," she said, breaking the silence, "I won't get left behind again. And you'd better not say you won't let me fight! The King said to teach me!"_

"_Riku, you can handle that," Sora said, putting the letter in his pocket, though sounding forlorn the whole time._

"_And why shouldn't you?" Riku asked in response._

"_Because, 1) You're better at teaching things then me, and 2) I have to figure out how to use my forms without Donald and Goofy to help me," Sora supplied, looking at the sand below his feet._

"_Good point, but no feeling sad!" Riku yelled at him, "If you do, I know you won't be able to reach your full power."_

"_Yeah Sora. Come on, let's go tell our families we're home," Kairi said, grabbing Riku and Sora's hand before pulling them to the docks._

Home_, the word echoed through Sora mind. A word he had been trying to return to for over two years. He was finally here. Sora let a smile grace his face._

**End Flashback**

Now, the gummi ship would be arriving any day soon. For some reason, Riku had decided to not journey to the worlds with him and Kairi. Apparently, Riku felt he had had enough traveling, and some of the old worlds might not welcome him, considering what he did while possessed by the darkness.

Either way, it was planned to be a fun trip. First they'd stop at Twilight Town to say hi to the gang their, then go to the Tower to get Kairi enchanted clothes and pick up a pair for Riku. Then if was a free-for-all, depending on which world was closer and where Kairi wanted to go.

Either way, it was going to be an interesting journey.

Okay, this just a prologue. The other chapters will be longer. This was just to explain some things before the story got into full swing. Next chapter: The Journey Begins at Twilight Town. Stay tuned and review!


End file.
